


New Kid [Larry Fic]

by and_im_jennifer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Random & Short, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_im_jennifer/pseuds/and_im_jennifer
Summary: Short story about Harry being the new kid and meets an attractive boy called Louis.(Idk I suck at descriptions)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

*Alarm* 

My first day at my new school! I feel excited, yet very anxious at the fact that I have to start out being a nobody with no friends while everyone else already has there own groups and cliques. My step-dad got a new job in the other side of the town so we decided that it would be best if we moved closer. Meaning, I had to start fresh. 

I got ready for the day; a quick shower, getting my curls to look per-fect, putting on my outfit that I prepared last night. I put on black skinny jeans, a simple white shirt underneath a red jumper, accompanied by my signature grey beanie and my big glasses that hopefully do not make me look like a nerd. I need to have a good impression so I don't get bullied, like other times. We don't speak about that, it still haunts me till this day. I try to forget about that and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, you ready for the first day?" My mum asks as she sets down food at the table.

"Yea, I guess. I just hope I find friends."

"Aw don't worry Harry, who wouldn't want to be your friend? I'm sure you'll find plenty of friends."

I nodded with a fake smile. Although I seem confident at times, I'm usually quite shy. I wouldn't exactly call myself an introvert, but neither an extrovert. We ate eggs with tea that fogged up my glasses. Annoying. We didn't have much time to eat since school started at 8:00 AM and I wanted to go early to find my classes and locker beforehand. As we got closer to school I felt more anxious, which is typical for a teenager like me who has to be branded as the "new kid" and has to step up and make friends with people I don't know! Okay I think I just made things seem worse... great. 

"Have a great day sweetie!" She kisses my forehead, hoping nobody saw that because then I would be made fun of.

"Alright mum, have a good day as well!" I waved goodbye and stepped into the cold wind of the January weather. I wish it was the beginning of the school year, rather than the middle of it because it would be wayyy much easier to make friends. I headed towards the entrance and ignored the stares I got. I hope the stares were of curiosity rather than judgement. I pushed up glasses and adjusted my beanie as I tried to locate where the office was. The school was quite big, so I eventually got lost. I decided to ask someone for directions, hoping they weren't an ass. I saw a blond boy laughing with a dark brown haired lad. They seemed nice enough to approach so I got up the courage to walk up to them, maybe I could be their friends as well! Calm down there Harry, don't get ahead of yourself. 

"Um hi, is it okay if you guys show me where the office is at?" They turned around with smiles. 

"Yea of course!" said the blond haired boy. "Your new aren't you? I haven't seen you around before."

"No duh, that's why he's asking for where the office is at." The brown haired lad replied nudged the other.

"Hey knock it off, I'm just trying to be nice okay. Well anyways, the office is this way, just follow us." I did as they said. They seemed like good friends.

"I'm Niall and this loser over here is Liam."

"Wow, what a wonderful way to introduce me to someone." He smacked the other boys head and they both started to laugh. "Well what is your name?"

"It's Harry." I put out a smile, trying my best to look like friendly enough to be their friend.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Harry." Liam said as he shook my hand.

"We're here! The office!" Niall said as he dramatically presented the door. 

"Thanks!" I waved at them as they walked away.

I got my schedule along with my locker. The locker wasn't to difficult to find but trying to open it was the problem. Just as I was about to give up out of frustration, somebody opened their locker right besides mine.

"Looks like your in a bit of struggle." I turn to see one of the prettiest boys I've ever seen. He wore a tight light blue v-neck with black jeans. His chestnut coloured hair was in a perfect fringe for his perfect head. His cheeky smile that could give anyone butterflies, but the thing that stood out the most were his eyes. They were blue like a crystal clear ocean that were captivating and bright with a dash of mischievousness. I realised I was taking a long time to answer so I blurted out the first thing that came up to my head.

"I-I have no idea what you're taking about." Ugh that was stupid. Of course I am struggling! That's why he notice me! Great, now he thinks I'm a loser. I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Your new aren't you? I would have remembered a good-looking lad like you." I feel my cheeks start to heat up. Wow, how can one person make me blush so easily with a simple compliment?

"Yup," I chuckle trying to get rid of my blushing cheeks. "And yea, I cannot seem to figure out how to open this."

"Let me see." I hand him the code and he opens the locker in seconds. "You have to turn left, then right, then left again."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember next time." I give a small smile with my hand in the back of my head trying to look calm but deep down inside I am panicking because a cute boy is my locker neighbour. And he cared enough to help me!

"No worries." He smiles back. "You never told me your name."

"Oh, it's Harry."

"Louis." He extended his arm to shake. "What class do you start with?"

"I believe English." I look at my schedule. He grabs it out of my hands, and I begin to blush again. I quickly try to get rid of it as he starts talking. 

"We have almost the same classes! Wicked!"

"Really?" I say trying not sound to eager because I have most classes with a cute boy! Tone it down Harold, stop getting carried away. He's probably not into guys. I realised I was gay at a young age when a girl caught me drooling over a boy who was playing football. She was nice about it and kept it a secret. I've already told my family though, so I guess I just need to come out to at the new school at some point.

"Yea, I'll show you where our first class is." He handed me back my schedule and grabbed my hand. Again, I start to blush and feel my heart race due to our hands touching, but try to focus on following him without tripping. I keep my head down just in case he decided to turn around and sees my red face. 

The class was pretty boring, as usual, but I couldn't stop staring at Louis. He was seated in front of me so I couldn't see his face, but at least he couldn't see me starting at him. He would probably get creeped out and would never want to talk to me again. He shows me where our next class was. It was music, a more interesting class. Turns out Niall and Liam were also in that class. They and another boy named Zayn were all friends with Louis. It looks like I was successful in making friends on my first day. Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Niall is shoving his face with his lunch, while we stare at him gobbling it down like he's being timed on how fast he could eat his pizza.

"What are you starting at?" he asks with his mouth full. We all stay silent until Liam blurts out, "Your eating like if you haven't had food for days! Slow down mate!"

Nialls face turn red and we burst out with laughter and eventually, he joined along. Its been a week since I first arrived to this school and so far, its been one of the best weeks I've ever had. Mostly because I get to see Louis everyday. We've gotten pretty close, and I think he may have feelings for me as well, unless I'm just making things up. But I swear that yesterday I caught him staring at me in music class. He quickly turned around and pretended to be looking around though. I just hope I'm right. Imagine me and Louis holding hands as we walk through the park as the sun sets in the distance. Just thinking about it gives me butterflies. There is just something about that boy that makes him unlike anyone else.

"Uh hello? Earth to Harry," Louis says waving his hand in front of my face. I start to blush since he caught me day dreaming, at least he doesn't know it was about him. I let out a fake cough, "Sorry, I was erm, thinking about... stuff."

"Must've been something serious cause we thought we lost you," Zayn chuckled. I let out a nervous laugh, "No, it wasn't anything serious. It's fine."

"Anyways, we should do something after school today! Maybe like, go to the park," Louis jumps in. That's weird, I was just imagining us at the park. Maybe this is my chance!

"Sounds like fun, I'm up for that," Zayn responds. The rest of them nod.

"What about you Harry?" The blue eyes stare at me with his left eye brow raised.

"Y-Yea, that sounds like fun!"

*The lunch bell rings*

Louis clapped his hands together and stood up, "Great, we should meet up at my locker after class then."

As we made our way to the park, Louis snatched my beanie off my head and ran away giggling.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"I will if you can catch me!" I start running towards him as fast as I can. Despite Louis short height, this boy could run! I start to catch up, but just as I do, I fall on my face, like an idiot. Way-to-go Styles.

"Oh my god! Harry are you okay?" Louis turns around and runs towards me. I touch my face and see that I scraped my cheek and arm. It wasn't a big deal but Louis sure did feel bad. The rest of the boys also came running towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a small scrape. It's not like I'm going to die," I let out a small chuckle trying to show that I'm not in much pain. I fix my glasses after them flying off my face during my fall. 

Louis let out a sigh. "This is all my fault."

"No, no, don't worry. It wasn't your fault, I just can't run properly" I jokingly said.

"I still feel bad," Louis says. "I'll buy you ice cream!"

"Can you buy me ice cream?" Niall interrupts.

"I didn't see you fall," Louis quickly replies. Niall sighs in dismay.

"Louis its fine, you don't have to buy me anything, it wasn't your fault. It's no big de-" He puts his finger up to my lips and shushes me. I feel my heart flutter and he blurts out "My treat!" He helps me up and gives me back my beanie as a brush off the dirt from my clothes. Well, guess I have no choice about the free ice cream.

Once at the park, Niall went up to some girls trying to get their numbers while Zayn and Liam made fun of him from afar. They were shocked to see the girls laugh, and I guess me too since I expected the girls to walk away from him in disgust. I turned around to see Louis and he was gone! I called out his name but there was no response. Have I done something wrong? Am I too boring for him to hang around with?

"Hey, do you know where Louis went?" I asked Zayn and Liam. They shook their heads and I told them that I was going to look for him. I walked towards the other side of the park but still no sight of him. I turned to my left and saw him at an ice cream truck. Oh right, he said he was going to buy my ice cream. I let out a sigh of relief with my hand on my chest and headed towards him. 

"There you are! You vanished in seconds!"

Louis laughed. "I told you I was going to buy you ice cream! I spotted this truck and quickly ran over here before it left." He reached out for the ice cream and handed me a pink one. "You seem like a strawberry ice cream type of guy." 

"Louis, I said you didn't have to buy me ice-"

"And I said it was my treat, now enjoy your free ice cream from yours truly," he said with a smug look and dramatically posed pointing towards himself that I found quite hilarious. 

"Okay okay," I said as I give in into his offer. "Thanks Lou, I'll buy you ice cream another time, but without anyone getting hurt."

We both laughed and went to the swings. 

"So Harry, how would you rate your first week at your new school?" Louis questioned, putting on a deep and smooth voice as if he were interviewing me on national television.

"Um, a 10 because I met amazing people on the first day!"

"Anyone you fancy?" He said in his normal high-pitched voice poking my stomach. I got tense since I wasn't expecting him to do that. 

I cannot tell him who I like! I feel my face start to heat up and try to come up with an answer. "Nope!" I quickly reply. 

"Ah c'mon Haz, with a face that red there is no way you don't fancy anybody!" he said while nudging my shoulder. My face heats up more. 

"Well what about you? Do you like anyone?"

"Hey that's not fair, I asked you first!" He said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Ah, so you do?" I say trying not to sound bitter since somebody else has gotten his heart.

"Uh, no?" it sounded like a question and I could see his face start to become a light shade of red. 

"Uh, no?" I mimicked him, exaggerating the question mark at the end. 

"Knock it off will you," he smacks my head but that just makes me laugh. "I'm guessing you won't tell me then." I nod with a smug face. "I promise I won't anyone Harry!" 

"I'm sorry," I say with a frown. "I don't even think they would think of me in that kind of way."

"I'm sure they do, who wouldn't want a piece of Harry Styles?" he says with a genuine smile. I look back up and our eyes lock, staring at one another. His beautiful blue eyes that mirrored the perfect bright blue sky. "Especially with those sparkling green eyes," he muttered.

"What?"

"What?" he quickly replied. His cheeks start to blush and he scratches the back of his with a nervous chuckle. "I think we should find the other boys before they think we ran away." 

"Oh, um yeah. We should," I reply- still shocked to what the blue-eyed boy muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

After I got home from the park, I went straight to my room. My mum and sister were caught up watching some bake-off show competition and my father still hadn't arrived. I laid down on my bed and I couldn't stop replaying what Louis had muttered when we were on the swings together. 

"Especially with those sparkling green eyes"

Did he really say that? Am I making it up? AHH! This is driving me insane. Well, not really, but it's still confusing me. Why would he say that, does he like me? No, that can't be it, I've only known him for a week! I try to take my mind off this by working on some homework while listening to some music. 

About an hour later, I make my way to the fridge to get some cookies [insert Liam's fantastic cookie song here] and milk. The perfect duo for a before-sleep snack! As I pour myself a glass of milk, my mum notices the scrape on my cheek.

"What happened there? Did someone do that to you?"

I shake my head. "No, don't worry mum, nobody did that to me. I was running and fell."

"Well, alright. If someone is hurting you then tell me. I don't someone hurting my baby." She gives me a tight hug and says her goodnight. 

I finish getting my chocolate chip cookies and head back to my room. I set them down on my night stand grab my phone with a cookie in my mouth. I instantly clicked open a text I got from 2 minutes ago. It was from Louis. I read the message 5 times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but still couldn't believe that it was real! He was asking me if I wanted to hang out with him! Me! Him! Hanging out! Wait, it's probably another group hang out like today. 

~Me: of course! today was pretty fun, so I don't see why we shouldn't make time for another group hang out!  
~Louis <3: yeah it was, but I meant hanging out together, like just the two of us 

I immediately spit out the cookie from my mouth. Me and Louis? Hanging out together? Alone? I put on a dorky smile as I try to figure out what to type next. Should it be serious, jokingly, a simple 'yes'?

~Me: well, what would be doing then?  
~Louis <3: is that a yes?  
~Me: i guess so :)  
~Louis <3: good! how about Sunday at 5 i'll pick you up?  
~Me: sounds good, but you never said what we're gonna do  
~Louis <3: just wait and see ;) goodnight haz! xx  
~Me: ughh fine! haha, well goodnight lou xx

I fall back into my bed feeling butterflies flutter around in my stomach and feeling the need to scream out of joy. I do so by screaming, in reality it's more like squeals combined with giggles, into a pillow so I don't annoy everyone in the house. Looks like I'm going on date with the prettiest boy I've every met! He didn't say it was a date, but a boy can dream!!

I struggled choosing what to wear. I had to ask my sister, Gemma, and she teased me about it like the amazing sister she is.

"Why are you even so stressed about this Harry? Did he say it was a date?" She asks as she looks through my closet.

"Well, not exactly. But he did say he just wanted the two of us to hang out. So it can be considered date?" 

"Whatever, he wants to hang out with you for a reason so I see why you'd want to look good. You want to make him fall in loOOove with youuu!" She cooed as she nudged my shoulder and gave, what it seemed, an attempt to wink. 

"Yeah, yeah, well are you going to help me pick an outfit or are you just wasting my time?" I said trying to get rid of the blush on my cheeks. How can thinking of Louis falling in love with me make me blush in an instant?

"How rude!" She said facing back grabbing some clothes. "I think these would work for this so-called 'date'. It's casual, but not the lazy casual, more like a nice casual." She lays down the outfit she paired: a lavender jumper, black skinny jeans (black skinny jeans are always a must!), and dark blue boots. 

"No beanie? That's like, my go-to accessory!" 

"That's why. You should show off your curls once in a while, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind it." She snickered and ran out of the room.

"Hey's not my boyfriend!" I yelled at her attempting to chase after her. Well, at least not yet. I needed to get ready quickly because I only have a little over 30 minutes before Louis arrives. 

I look at myself in the mirror making sure I look good for this "date" thing and surprisingly, Gemma was right. I should show off my curls more often cause they don't look so bad. I freeze when I hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I yell as I quickly get my phone and wallet and run downstairs. I take in a deep breath before opening the door. "Hello!"

"Hi!" Wow he looked so good. He wore a white shirt paired with a denim jacket and black jeans with white vans that weren't so white anymore. "Um, so you ready to go?" His beautiful eyes looked at mine, and it seemed as if they had some specks of sparkle in them.

"Y-Yea. Where are we off to?"

"You'll find out in about 15 minutes! C'mon!" he grabs my hand and rushes me to his car. I feel tingles crawl up my arm that he's holding. I stay quite not knowing how to react. The car ride went by pretty quickly and he had a big grin on his face as we arrived. A carnival! Maybe this is a date all along! We head out to the entrance and we walk over to someone selling cotton candy. He got a blue one and I got a green one. We laughed and walked around, playing some of the games, that I won most of the time. I get quite competitive when there is some sort of winning or losing system in place. Louis, on the other hand acted annoyed, but we both knew he was just pretending. They sky was getting dark so we decided that going in a Ferris wheel would be a great way to view the sunset. 

"Harry, I am not joking around, but I may have a fear of heights," he says looking down as we barely start going higher in our small cube.

"Why didn't you say that before? I wouldn't have forced you to go on the Ferris wheel!" I say with a concerned facial expression. 

"I wanted to watch the sunset with you." He responds looking back at me. His blue eyes meeting my green ones. It's like time stopped and we were the only people in the world, yeah cheesy right?. But I don't care, I am just glad that we're alone, not knowing what else to say besides staring at one another's eyes. How can somebody's eyes look so crystal clear, yet mysterious and full of secrets. "You know, I never told anyone this but I think I'm into boy more than I am with girls." He said with a shocked face after that spilled out of his mouth as if he didn't mean to say that. I try to keep my cool down since I have a chance with this boy!

"Really? How did you find that out Lou?"

"I helped a boy open their locker and after that, every time I was with him, I felt my heart beat faster and faster as if it wanted burst out of my chest. I've only known him for a short amount of time, but I knew from the start, I wanted to spend everyday getting to him." When he stops talking, I realise that our faces are the closest they've every been. Our noses are almost touching, meaning our lips as well! I swear I can melt on the spot, this is too much for me, but in a good way. 

"How long would everyday last?"

"Until however long it can." I look at his lips, he looks at mine, and soon enough our lips have met together. They feel so soft and makes me feel safe with every electrifying tingle it sends to my body. After what feels like an eternity, we pull back both carrying goofy smiles on our faces. "Looks like we missed the sunset," he chuckled. 

"This was way more worth it." Our lips meet again, but for a shorter time since we had to get off the ride. We spotted a photo booth and looked at each other. 

"For memories?" He grinned with an eyebrow raised. 

"For memories," I replied. We ran towards it, holding hands like little kids, and quickly went inside. The first two were us doing silly faces, and instinctively, I cupped Louis' chin and pulled his lips onto mine. *FLASH* we pull away with the same goofy, childish grins. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, and looked towards the camera with the biggest smile you could possibly imagine. I return a hug closing my eyes with a grin. *FLASH* We grabbed our pictures and stared at them for a while. They were perfect, especially because we looked so ecstatic next to one another. 

"Haz," Louis called out.

"Yea Lou?"

"I was wondering after how much fun we've had together today, do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?"

"After all that, of course I would! I wouldn't doubt it for a second. Louis, it would be an honour." We start to laugh and kiss once more. Behind us, fireworks go off. Very convenient time for them to show up, huh?. I'm usually frightened by their loud noise, but not right now. Not at this moment. We look up at the sky; his arm around my waist, mine over his shoulder. How much more perfect can this day get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! And thanks to those who gave the kudos thing! Sorry if it feels rushed, I was just unsure of what to write. Anywhooo, thanks bye !
> 
> Have an wonderful morning/day/night! 
> 
> jen <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written. If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know!! I have no idea how long this is going to go for, but I'll try my best to make it interesting. It will most likely be short and sweet though. Hope you enjoyed the first part!!
> 
> (btw, I am from California so I am not familiar with things, areas, etc. from the UK so I'm trying my best! Although, I'm sure it still sounds pretty American)


End file.
